Find the remainder when $8\cdot10^{18}+1^{18}$ is divided by 9.
Solution: First we know that $1^{18}=1$. Then we see that $8\cdot10^{18}$ is 8 followed by 18 zeroes. So the sum is $800\cdots001$. A number is divisible by 9 if the sum of its digits is a multiple of 9. In this case, the sum of the digits is $8+1=9$, so the number itself is a multiple of 9 and leaves a remainder of $\boxed{0}$ when divided by 9.